


Jelly donuts

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 minute drabble, Dean is a donut thief, F/M, Fluff, I got the idea from a deleted scene, jelly donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean is a donut thief.





	Jelly donuts

**Author's Note:**

> 5 minute drabble about jelly donuts

The donuts. You completely forgot about the donuts Sam said he was bringing home. He had called you in the early morning hours, of course you answered half asleep, asking if you wanted some donuts. You agreed then hung up on the younger Winchester. 6 am was to damn early to deal with anybody.

Once you got out of bed a few hours later, you headed to the kitchen for coffee and the delicious jelly donuts that were waiting for you. When you got to the kitchen you saw the bag and went straight to it. When you opened the white bag you saw powdered donuts in the bag. That only meant one thing.

"Dean!" Your voice echoed through the bunker. "You ate my fucking jelly donuts!"


End file.
